


HBIC

by queenhomeslice



Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Chubby Reader, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Curvy Reader, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Submissive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Submissive Prompto Argentum, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dominate reader, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Sometimes, Noctis gets really stressed out. He relies on his best friend to help him relax.





	HBIC

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know what I'm doing anymore.

Sometimes the best thing for stress relief is a relinquish of all bodily control. To be completely at the mercy of someone else, to clear your mind so blank that all you can do is exist for someone else. You don’t have to make any decisions—they're all made for you, and you just get to roll with the punches, no matter the cost. It’s the ultimate trust, the ultimate freedom, the ultimate stress reliever. 

And Noctis Lucis Caelum—he's pretty stressed. He’s a king, and a powerful one, 114th in his family’s bloodline, and he’s seen some shit. He’s fought gods, battled daemons, brought down an enemy empire, slept in a crystal for ten years, purged the land and the sun of a centuries-old illness, and bartered with what gods are left to let him come back after his father’s sword put a gaping hole in his body. 

And now he has to rebuild the world, which is hard, but his friends make it easy. He’s got the best people he could ever ask for on his side—Gladiolus, his sworn shield and protector; Ignis, his adviser and right hand; Prompto, second in command of a budding new Kingsglaive and best friend; and ___________, third in command of the glaives, and his _other _best friend. Noctis will never understand what the world was like without him for so long, but he does understand the time and the distance and the loneliness, because he feels so much older than thirty-one. He practically relived all of Lucian history in the timeless void of the Crystal with no company but Bahamut—and yeah, it’s taken its toll. He’s worked hard to rebuild trust, to give the people a reason to celebrate the dawn again, to keep on living. He’s restored Tenebrae and Accordo to their independence, and he put Aranea in charge of a new Niflheim, even though she didn’t want it at first—but Noctis couldn’t think of anyone better to try to rebuild a country that was so twisted with greed and war that they completely lost themselves. Things are getting friendlier, slowly but surely—Noctis says that all refugees that sought safety in Lucis during the darkness can stay, he’ll give them land and a house and jobs, because he knows there are resources for everyone. He wants to make the world a better place. There’s no need for magic walls anymore. There are trade agreements and peace talks and re-established borders; and Ignis works overtime so Noctis can sleep after eighteen-hour days in the throne room or tucked away in council meetings with the few foreign dignitaries who managed to survive. 

Noctis is king, and he likes to think he’s grown into the role pretty well since he was granted a return to life. But he’s in control of so much, and there are so many people counting on him, and his dad’s not here for advice—and so sometimes, giving up control is the only way he can recharge for the next day. He likes to have Prompto here with him during these times of stress relief, because Prompto gets pretty stressed too, both on his own and on behalf of Noctis—and the king couldn’t see this happening if wasn’t the three of them. 

Noctis is blindfolded, the heavy black silk hanging over his eyes like it was always meant to be there. He’s completely naked, save for the black ropes that are crossed over his chest and arms, securing them to behind his back. He feels Prompto next to him—their shoulders are touching, and he knows Prom’s in the same state: eyes closed beneath black silk, naked and flushed, tied up like a gift. Prompto _is _a gift, and the first time they’d all talked about this arrangement, Noctis realized just how much he’d been missing out on. There are days when he just commands Prompto to sit before him like that, bound, like an offering from a foreign land to appease the mighty King Noctis. And Noct just stares at him for hours and watches as Prompto grows redder and his freckles grow darker until he comes untouched, on command—aroused _so _much, simply from being on display. 

Not this time, though. This time, neither he nor Prompto are in control. Noctis exhales slowly through his nose. He’s kneeling on the floor, next to Prompto, and although he can’t see her, he knows that his mistress is sitting in the desk chair right in front of him. Every now and then he can feel her stockinged foot stroke across his chest, and the sheer nylon makes him shiver. One of the first things he did after he came back was to pull Prompto and ___________ into his bed. He’d dressed them both up in silk and lace and expensive furs. Every piece of lingerie is tailor-made to both of his lover’s bodies. Prompto filled out and bulked up over Noct’s long absence, somehow only growing hotter. _____________ hadn’t changed that much; she was still the curvy, voluptuous woman that Noctis had left behind without ever telling her how truly beautiful he thought she was. She’s so much more mature now, and since taking on the role of his consort, she’s become so much more confident in herself, and Noctis loves it. 

He knows what she’s wearing, because he saw it before she blindfolded him. Stockings all the way up to her thick thighs, held up by garters. Lace panties with the crotch cut out, and a bustier that cups only the underside of her heavy breasts, leaving them to spill out over the top and dangle in front of him, like a lure on a fishing line. It’s all black, of course—the royal color. There’s a particularly sexy red set that Noctis had made for her, but he likes black the best. It’s a sign of ownership, even though their roles are reversed at the moment. But he’s not worried—he and Prompto have a safe word, though they’ve never had to use it. Prompto gets off on this as much, or potentially more than, he does, after all. ____________ is Prompto’s first love, and Noctis is grateful that they both love _him _so much that they don’t mind sharing with their king. 

“You’re both so pretty like this,” ____________ says after a long time. 

Prompto sucks in a breath and wiggles at the praise. He doesn’t speak, though—they're not supposed to until they’re told. It’s hard for him, but it’s easy for Noctis. Sometimes he feels like that’s all he does is talk, and honestly, he doesn’t mind being silent for hours. He’s tired of telling people what to do. 

Noctis tilts his head to where he guesses she’s in front of him and smiles softly. He feels a warm hand on his cheek in response—he can imagine the other hand touching Prompto in the same way. 

“Doesn’t it feel so good, Noctis, to let go like this? To submit control? Poor king, in charge day after day after day. Sometimes _you _want to be told what to do while on your knees, don’t you?” _____________ strokes his soft, bearded cheek. 

Noctis swallows and makes a low noise in his throat. It’s addicting how much she knows he needs this, needs _her_, needs Prompto. 

“You can answer, if you can remember what to call me.” 

As if Noctis could ever forget. “Yes, my Queen,” he says in raspy desperation. “Feels so good, _incredible._” 

“And Prompto, my darling,” she says, withdrawing her hand. “How does it feel to be equal to your king? Doesn’t it feel nice, knowing that the two of you only have one single purpose? To _serve_?” 

Prompto chokes out a sob of pleasure. Noctis can picture it in his mind’s eye: Prompto’s cock must be standing straight up, precum already beaded at the tip, ready to be milked until he can’t take it anymore. He shivers in delight. He does think about Prompto’s cock a lot. 

“You can answer,” ___________ confirms. 

“Our _Queen_,” cries Prompto. “You’re so good to us. More than we deserve.” 

Noctis smiles. Prompto’s right—neither of them deserves her, but she’s here anyway, giving the two of them exactly what they need. 

Noct’s mind is almost completely blank, but kneeling blindfolded only gets him so far into submission. He’s itching to be used. He tilts his head and opens his mouth a little, but doesn’t speak—only licks his lips. 

It’s enough of a signal, though. “Something to say, Noctis?” 

He nods. 

“Tell me, beautiful. You’re doing _so _well.” 

Noctis feels his cock throb at the pet name and the praise. He likes to be called beautiful, he’s not ashamed to admit—a fact that __________ exploits at every viable opportunity. 

“Please, my Queen. Use me. Let me...let me taste you,” he pleads. 

“Mmmmmm, what a good little toy. You know exactly what you exist for, don’t you? My pussy’s been aching for you all day, you know. I could hardly make it through my patrol of the grounds. I had to get myself off in the showers all alone, because neither one of my toys were available. How unfortunate is that?” 

Noctis bows his head. “I’m here now, Queen. Please. Let me pleasure you. It’ll be so good, I promise.” 

___________ puts her hand on the top of Noct’s head and pulls lightly on his hair, inching him forward until his nose is touching soft pubic hair and warm flesh. He can imagine it—____________ leaning back in the chair, lower body pushed outward towards him so that he can get a good angle. 

Noctis dives in, tongue swirling in and around her folds—he moans as she starts to buck up against him, moving her wide, child-bearing hips in circles as he alternates sucking on her clit and pushing his tongue deep inside of her. Fuck, Noctis can’t wait to fill her up with his seed and make her plump with his heir. It’s almost all he thinks about. 

Noctis eats her out with fervor, and feels her come once—it's powerful, having her buck against him, her thick legs shaking and squeezing his head as she rides it out. And if Noctis were to die again—well fuck, this wouldn’t be a bad way to go. 

She fists his long black hair and yanks his head away. “So _good_, my beautiful Noctis. You’ve done _so _well.” 

Noctis licks his lips, relishing the sweet taste of her juices on his chin and mouth, and bows his head again, scooting back until he feels Prompto. 

The blond instinctively leans closer to Noctis, pushing himself up against him. He wants to be touching his best friend, always. He loves it when he’s in this position with Noctis almost as much as he loves Noctis lording over him like the king he actually is. He still can’t see but from the conversation and the sounds, he can pretty much guess at what’s just happened. He swallows hard and shifts a little, just so he won’t lose feeling in his limbs. His cock’s been throbbing for forever, and he can’t wait to have his turn. Knowing what Noctis looks like in those matching ropes, and knowing what ___________ looks like in her barely-there lingerie, her soft, feminine body on display and wrapped in expensive silk and lace—it's more than he can take. He’s so eager to please. 

“Prompto, baby,” she coos, pressing a foot against his flushed, freckled chest, rubbing silky nylon over one pert, pink nipple. 

Prompto whines high and needy, and she laughs. 

“It’s your turn. Noctis was so good, and he got what he asked for. I’m feeling generous. Do you want to be used in a particular way?” 

Prompto stays amazed at his lover. Even when she’s giving him some semblance of choice, she’s still reminding him that she’s in control—he's there to be used, nothing more. A tool for her pleasure, and his is an afterthought. He’s so easy to break, and he doesn’t mind. He’ll do anything for his two best friends. He decides to risk it. “If it would please the Queen,” he says in his most innocent tone, “you should use my cock.” 

“Oh ho, feeling a little bold, aren’t we, my sweet boy?” 

Prompto quickly realizes his mistake. “I...I mean—it's your cock, my Queen. You should, um. Use it. You should milk me dry with your beautiful body.” 

“Oh--I don’t think I could deny such a request even if I wanted to.” ____________ gets up from the chair and scoots it backward, then she gets down on the floor. 

“Noctis, love. I’m going to move you.” 

Noctis only nods, and feels himself being led away from Prompto’s side, shuffling on his knees on soft carpet. Seconds later, the blindfold slips off. He's still kneeling on the floor, and he blinks his eyes open. He hasn’t moved much, just enough away from Prompto so that ___________ can straddle him. Ah. He was in the way. He licks his lips in anticipation. She’s so pretty, and so in her element when she’s in control of them like this. 

The scream that rips out of Prompto when she sinks down on his cock nearly stops Noct’s heart. He’s _so _loud, and it’s so fucking hot. The king doesn’t know how much he can take. And then there’s the vision of _____________, in all of her soft glory, big enough for the both of them to love, dripping in lace and silk, head thrown back in ecstasy as she rocks her hips back and forth, guiding Prompto home. Noctis watches in fascination, consumed with lust for his two best friends. 

Prompto’s still got the blindfold over his eyes, but he feels her surrounding him, feels her soft form rubbing against his chest and stomach. Noctis opened her up so, so well—she feels incredible about him, all wet and perfectly accommodating his girth. That she’s taking _his _cock first is a little bit of an ego boost for Prompto, who’s used to letting Noctis go first in all things—not that he’s ever minded, Prompto knows his place. But still, it’s nice. He can’t grab on to her or see her, and that’s the point—he's a toy to be used, and if he comes, it’s because she’ll let him. 

And oh—she does, because long before she’s had her fill, Prompto finds himself gasping into her mouth as he comes. He’s seeing stars behind the silk black blindfold, and he’s crying, babbling incoherent nonsense as she relentlessly rides him. And just when Prompto thinks he’ll have to say “chocobo,”, she stills and presses one last filthy kiss to his lips before she climbs off of him. His shoulders sag with fatigue and relief—he's so lucky, and he knows it. He got to come before Noctis, even though that’s not what this is really about. 

Noctis watches as ____________ climbs off of Prompto and guides him to his side on the floor so he can rest. His own cock is heavy and red with arousal, and he’s eager to give up further control. He feels better than he has in weeks already. He’s so lucky, and he knows it, that he has lovers who understand just what he needs. 

“Pretty little Prompto’s all used up,” ______________ says as she crawls on all fours towards him. 

And fuck, if that imagery isn’t lodged in the primal parts of Noct’s brain for the rest of eternity... He swallows hard and nods. 

“And I’m not finished yet. What do you say, Noctis? Care to give your queen a little taste of the royal jewels? See if they can satisfy me?” 

Noctis nods eagerly. 

“Both of you have been so good for me, though. You know how much I adore you,” she coos, getting into position and gripping Noct’s strong shoulders. “You know I take good care of you, Noct. Are you going to take good care of me?” 

Noctis closes his eyes and moans, low and needy, and nods his head. He’s more than ready for her. He can last. He can give her one more release. He can be a good plaything. 

____________ grins as she grabs the base of Noct’s thick cock, teasing her clit with it a little before guiding it all the way inside of her and letting her body get flush against his. Noctis gasps with how _wet _and open she is. Knowing that he’s fucking the same slick channel that Prompto just came into is hotter than it arguably should be, but Noct was never one for propriety anyway. He’s slack-jawed as he stares at her—head thrown back, eyes shut, body working itself into a sweat as she grinds down and milks his cock, only caring about herself. It’s the hottest thing Noctis has ever seen. Her breasts are bouncing right in front of him, and fuck, he’s only a man—he leans down to suckle on one of her swollen nipples, and her head snaps forward as she cries out. 

“Oh, Noctis, baby, _yes_, yes.” 

Noctis closes his eyes and latches his mouth hard to her breast, sucking and biting, swirling his tongue around the pert, pink bud and losing himself in the softness of her. 

“Fuck, Noct, I’m...” ____________ grinds down hard as she comes, crying out his name among a slew of praises, and that’s what does him in. His climax hits him hard and he moans so loudly that he thinks half the Citadel might hear, but he doesn’t care. She doesn’t stop moving her hips until he rasps out a “_Please,” _and then she stills, arms wrapping around the back of his neck, head buried into the junction where neck meets shoulder, exhaling slowly as she comes down from the high. 

What comes after is always Noct’s favorite part. They’re all showered and dressed in warm pajamas, cuddled in Noct’s comfy king bed. Noct’s on his phone, lazily scrolling through some emails. ____________ is tucked under one his arms, hugging him, and his strong arm is around her, pulling her as close as possible. Prompto’s nearly passed out on top of him, a mess of blond hair on top of soft black t-shirt; and Noct can already feel a wet puddle forming at the corner of his mouth, and on his shirt. 

“Gross,” he chuckles as he ruffles Prompto’s hair with his free hand. 

“Whatsit,” mumbles Prompto. 

“You’re drooling on me. Go to bed, goofball.” 

“M’comfy,” Prompto says to Noct’s chest. 

“You’re heavy,” laughs Noctis. “You gained weight, dude. You’re solid muscle now. You used to be so much lighter.” 

“He says he bulked up so he could carry me,” _____________ pipes up as she snuggles impossibly closer to Noct‘s side. 

“A true gentleman,” the king nods as he closes his email app and tosses his phone to the side. “Okay, Prom, c’mon. Let’s go to bed.” 

“No move,” says Prompto, yawning. 

“Yes move. Royal command. Let’s go.” 

“No fair, you’re not supposed to do that in casual settings,” moans Prompto as he rolls off of Noctis and flops on his back. 

Noctis laughs and turns to him, scooping him in his arms and resting his chin on the top of his head. “I’m sorry, baby, it won’t happen again.” 

“Aw, you two are so cute,” _____________ mutters as she closes herself around Noct’s back. “My big sleepy boys.” 

“Very sleepy,” replies Prompto. He tilts his head up to kiss Noctis on the lips. “Good night buddy.” 

“Night Prom. Night ___________.” 

“Good night, Noct,” ___________ answers into his back. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Noctis responds over his shoulder. “And...thanks. For today.” 

“Mmmmmmm, it’s always fun, Noct. You make me happy. Both of you,” she adds. 

Prompto’s voice is thick with half-sleep already, but he’s desperate to chime in. “All of you make me happy. And my dick. My dick is like, super happy. Always.” 

___________ giggle-snorts and Noctis squeezes Prompto like a pillow. “Gods, you’re such a dork. Go to bed.” 

“Yes sir,” Prompto responds, and then he’s out like a light. 

“He’s so dumb, I love him,” ____________ says lovingly. “You should go to bed too, Noct. You have a meeting bright and early. You know Iggy never sleeps in.” 

Noctis grunts into Prompto’s hair. “I thought your turn of giving orders was over,” he teases. 

“Oh honey,” __________ laughs. “You might be the king, but we all know who’s _really _in charge.” 

Noctis smirks as he closes his eyes. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
